


Because the Night

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is tired of running from demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

Dusty lights and body shots, and Ellie feels fuzzy through a haze of liquor, and a part of her is asking herself _how did I get here_ but since she’s been running on the highway to hell the last month, she’s been feeling that more often than not. Live fast, die young, and Ellie has got a hourglass on her shoulders that’s long past due, sand trickling to the bottom, a heavy reminder that she’s fucking out of time.  
  
So she runs and she runs, and at night, she forgets; in dive bars that smell like smoke and sawdust, in empty fields where she can stare at the sky with only a bottle of Jack and her fingertips for company, in cheap motel rooms where she’ll crank up the Divinyls or Patti Smith and sway to the music after lining the doorways with goofer dust and salt.  
  
She used to be such a good girl.  
  
Good’s got nothing to do with where she is now, sitting on the edge of the bar (long since closed), legs bracketing the gorgeous brunette whose hands are pressed to Ellie’s denim wrapped thighs, and they kiss and they kiss and they kiss and the wet smack of their lips and the puff of a sigh that she swallows washes Ellie in sweetness and helps her forget that every kiss could be her last.  
  
Her name is Casey, and she’s got the kind of body that makes you want to stare and keep staring, dewy skinned, lean and toned, coal dark eyes and a mouth that Ellie wants to ravage, so she does. She wraps her hand around the back of Casey’s neck and wraps her legs around Casey’s perfect waist and licks the seam of her lips until Casey’s mouth whimpers open and Ellie’s tongue slides inside, and it tangles with Casey’s in a rough-or-reckless push and pull that leaves them both gasping for air.  
  
“You want to take this somewhere else?” Casey asks her. “I have a place...”  
  
Ellie tucks a lock of hair behind Casey’s ear and lets her fingers linger on her jaw and her chin. “I like it here,” she says, and her voice has been kissed husky and rasping. She leans over and kisses Casey again, slides off the bar so that they can stand face to face and Ellie can wrap her arms around Casey and press their hips together.   
  
Casey kisses back and rolls her hips against Ellie’s, and Ellie likes that, likes the shivery bolt of heat it spits through her. Casey has Ellie pressed against the bar now, one knee inching towards wedging itself between Ellie’s legs, and Ellie moans her approval into Casey’s mouth and slides her hands under the other girl’s shirt, desperate for the feel of hot bare skin.  
  
She’s shocked when Casey hisses and jumps back, and her stomach drops in revulsion when Casey blinks and her eyes are opaque black. Ellie looks down at her hands. Iron rings.  
  
“You’re one of them,” she says, fighting to sharpen her senses through the haze of drunk she still feels.  
  
Casey smiles easy and slow. “And you’re hard to find.” She blinks again, her eyes returning to their normal shade, but she’s not fooling Ellie anymore.   
  
“So you’ve been looking for me.” Ellie wants to edge away, but she’s backed against the bar, and it looks like there’s nowhere to run.  
  
“Not exactly.” Casey says. “But we do favours. Keep an eye out for lost merchandise.”  
  
“I am not _merchandise_ ,” Ellie spits.  
  
Casey’s smirk turns cruel. “Baby, you became a product the day you sold your soul.”  
  
And Ellie would scream, if she had any screams left in her, but we wept those away weeks ago. Instead, she lunges around Casey, tries to sidestep her, but Casey grabs her arm and swings her around, her grip an iron vice.  
  
“Oh come on,” Casey purrs, “We were just getting started.”  
  
The fucked up thing is, Ellie still kind of wants Casey, can’t stop her gaze from trailing up and down her form. And she knows Casey knows it, because the grip on her arm loosens, and Casey runs her tongue along her bottom lip, deliberate, salacious.  
  
“It’s not so bad downstairs,” says Casey, her tone low and confiding. “Not once you get the hang of it,” she grins, “And I do mean _hang_.”  
  
Ellie recoils, gallows humour striking every nerve, but Casey slides forward and boxes her against the bar between her arms. She noses in close to Ellie and catches Ellie’s earlobe between her teeth, and yeah, Ellie can smell it now, the scent of blood and sulphur masked by roses. “I’ll work you through the kinks,” Casey breathes into Ellie’s ear. “It’ll be so easy. You can be like me.”  
  
“A demon.” Ellie’s words are weak and buckling, and she’s worn out from fighting, sick of pushing back the warm nearness of Casey’s body and ignoring that she’s soaking wet between her legs. And it’s like Casey can feel her defeat, because she starts kissing Ellie’s neck, sucking and grazing with teeth until all Ellie wants to do is yearn against her and let out mewling whimpering pants.  
  
“Ellie, Ellie,” Casey says, “Aren’t you tired of running?”  
  
Ellie is tired of running. She’s tired of running and demons and salt rings and fear. She’s tired of thinking every day might be her last. With a moan that sounds more a half-wrecked sob, Ellie says _yes_ , with a kiss hard enough that their teeth crash together, with a hand fisted in Casey’s hair and sharply yanking her head back so thank she can kiss down the line of Casey’s throat, with widening thighs that invite Casey to rock her knee between her legs so that Ellie can grind against her until she’s shaking with _wanting_ and she swears she could come through her jeans.   
  
And Casey is eager lips and wandering hands, and Casey is a dark promise of rest, and Casey is with her tonight, so Ellie says yes.


End file.
